Chica
'''Chica '''is a main character in TheLegendOfJohnnyAlbert. She is the wife of Freddy. and the mother of Fred and Shadow Freddy Jr., and Toy Chica's older sister, she's a Savage. and Granny's daughter About Chica is a female chicken who seems nice but sometimes has to yell at her son, Fred because he or Baby or Bonnie made a huge mess. She Got Divorced By Freddy Almost In The Divorce But In The Divorce 2 She Got Divorced Once Again By Freddy But Completely. He did this because she threated him like crap she threatens freddy if she didn't do what she said like the happy meal the end of shadow freddy babies hair cut the pizza bendy gets married baby gets pregnant and more this is the reason why freddy divorced her, until Ballora's 1st arc, she ran away and came back to save Fred and Shadow Freddy from Ballora until Toy Freddy knock her out and Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Foxy takes her and her sons away until The Neighbor saves them and try to stop Freddy and Ballora's Wedding but they got ran over by Ennard, failing to stop the Wedding, they get roped by Ennard, and The Neighbor attacks Ennard and her, Fred and Shadow Freddy escaped, and comeback to tell Freddy the truth while Fred and Shadow Freddy destroyed their clones, she exposes Ballora and then punches her until Ballora confesses that she is pregnant and Chica starts crying of Ballora getting pregnant, later Chica defeats Ballora, she uses Toy Freddy's Time Machine to go the past and tell Freddy the truth, after The Puppet Master's defeat, Bobby (off-screen) shot Freddy right before she kissed him, after Freddy's death she won't talk to anybody anymore (not even his sons), but until Phantom Freddy appears, she spokes again, and she tried to get Freddy remember who is he but Freddy kills her and turns into a phantom and she unites with Pennywise and the Other Phantoms to destroy the Twisted One, after Pennywise's death, she gained her memory back, later she was kidnapped by The Puppet Master in Chica's last moments, she was decapitated by The Puppet Master at front of Freddy in Freddy's Wish, Freddy tried to bring her back to life but she refused Personality before she marry Freddy, she was nice, good and not threating Freddy like crap, but after she marry Freddy, she was Controlled by Ballora, making her, evil, mean, rude and threating Freddy like crap until Likes & Dislikes Likes * Freddy * Fred * Shadow Freddy * Being Savage * Abusing Freddy (formerly) Dislikes * Freddy (formerly) * Puppet Master * Bowser Jr. * Bowser Jr. Trying To Be Her Boyfriend * Freddy dating Ballora * Ballora * Toy Chica (for marrying Freddy and possibly that's why she refused to comeback to life) Trivia * in Back To The Past, she doesn't like people saying that chickens are cowards, but in older videos, she calls Freddy a chicken * In Freddy's Wish, when Freddy wished to revive her, she had refused to, it is possible that she is unhappy with him marrying Toy Chica, or she enjoys Heaven, or maybe she wants Freddy to be happy with someone that's not Ballora Quotes "Oh Boy!" "Heeeeeyyyy" "You're gonna catch me outside, how about that?" "You're gonna be catching these hands Boy" Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Freddy's Family Category:Deceased Category:Adults Category:Bullies